That Time of Year
by Keesha
Summary: It is that time of year again and Callen's team helps him out.


"Why this sudden urge to wrestle?" Callen inquired as he picked himself up off the mat.

"We're not wrestling. We're practicing our hand-to-hand combat skills which you are obviously rusty at," Sam concluded slamming G to the mat again.

"I'm not rusty. It's your constant yapping. It's distracting." Callen got to his feet and started circling his opponent.

"So if the bad guys start talking, you're gonna get distracted?" Sam goaded.

A small smile crept across Callen's face as he spotted an opening and lunged, bringing Sam down.

"Nice one Callen," Kensi commented as she walked into the gym. "However, you did telegraph your move a little with that smug smile just before you slammed Sam to the mat."

"It wasn't a slam," Sam corrected as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh yeah it was big guy," Deeks confirmed. "The building shook."

"That was probably a small earthquake. This is California," Sam muttered as Callen grinned at Deeks' comment.

"Best two out of three. I'm gonna wipe that cocky smile right off your face and I might just talk the whole time while I am doing it," Sam threatened.

Tossing the towel he'd been mopping his face with to the floor, Callen stepped back onto the mat. "Give it your best shot partner."

The match went one - one, with Kensi and Deeks cheering them on.

As the two men started to circle again for the third and deciding match, their boss entered the gym. "May I join in the fun?" the diminutive ninja inquired.

Callen straightened from his crouch. "You can take on the loser Hetty, namely Sam."

"Hey," his partner cried indignantly. "I'm not gonna lose. Besides, she is more your size."

Now it was Hetty's and Callen's turn to be indignant. "Careful there Sam. You know what they say about the bigger they are."

"The harder they fall," supplied Deeks helpfully.

"You can be next," Sam warned Deeks.

"I'll pass thanks. I already got my exercise for the day."

Callen made a quick lounge towards Sam who easily side-stepped it.

For the next few minutes the men lunged and feinted with neither one gaining any advantage. Suddenly, a basketball flew thru the air and hit Callen in the back of the head. Sam used the distraction to grab Callen and slam him to the mat.

"Foul! Who threw the damn ball?" Callen demanded from the floor.

"I did Mr. Callen."

"Hetty? Why! Let me up Sam," Callen commanded twisting in Sam's grasp. Sam held him down even firmer.

"Come on Sam. I am not going to go after Hetty even if I have no clue in hell why she did that."

"Because it was taking too long," she answered calmly. Kensi and Deeks moved in and knelt next to Callen further securing him to the floor.

"What the hell...," Callen started until he saw Hetty remove her gloved hands from behind her back. "Oh no," he exclaimed struggling mightily against the three people holding him down.

Hetty smiled smugly as she held the needle aloft. "Oh yes. It is that time of year again. Flu shot."

"Didn't we go over this last year? I don't need flu shot. I am I incredibly healthy."

Sam snorted.

"Shut up Sam."

Hetty pulled the cap off the needle, held up an alcohol swap and moved closer. "Arm or tucus?"

Callen made one final effort to break free. "Dignity, Mr. Callen," Hetty warned.

With a frustrated sigh, Callen stopped moving and to reward him for his good behavior, Hetty swabbed his arm instead of the other threatened area. "Little pinch," she warned as she injected the needle.

"Ouch."

"Baby," Sam scolded as he gave Callen a light smack before letting go of him. Kensi and Deeks backed off too.

"It hurts," Callen complained as he climbed to his feet and let Hetty put a Band-Aid on his arm. "Now it's Sam turn right?" Callen inquired brightly.

"Had mine already," Sam answered bursting Callen's bubble."

Callen looked hopefully at Kensi and Deeks who also shook their heads. "Last week," Deeks said flexing his arm. "It is just starting to feel better," he added which earned him a swat on the arm from his partner.

Sam laughed at the pout on Callen's face. "Got a lollipop for our patient Hetty?"

"I'd rather have a shot from her stash, the good stuff."

"That, Mr. Callen, could be arranged. In fact, I think we all need a celebratory drink for a job well done. But," she wrinkled her nose, "after you two shower and change. You stink!"

"It's hard work wrestling a pig-headed mule Hetty," Sam said.

"Be that as it may, we'll convene in my office in 20 for that drink. Chop-chop gentleman," she admonished as she left the gym.

"Ya know. If you just took your flu shot calmly like the other 300 million people in the USA, we would not have to go thru these shenanigans each year," Sam groused as they headed towards the showers.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You have a warped definition of fun," Sam informed Callen as he stripped and headed into one of the shower stalls.

"And, I did let you win," Callen gloated as he stepped into the second shower stall after adjusting the water temperature.

Callen had his back towards the shower opening so he didn't see the brown hand stealthily reaching into the shower and adjusting the water temperature to cold. His first clue was the icy blast of water hitting his naked back and bum. He plastered himself against the shower wall trying to avoid the frigid stream while groping for the controls. "I'm gonna kill you Sam!"

A deep chuckle rose from the other shower stall. "Come on G. That was fun."

"Now who has a warped sense of fun," Callen questioned exiting the shower and vigorously toweling himself to return circulation to his numb extremities.

As they were leaving the locker room after dressing Callen said, "You know this means war."

Sam reached out and smacked his partner in the arm where the flu shot had been administered.

"That hurts," Callen whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Keep those lips away from me."

Reaching out, Sam drew Callen into a surprise bear hug and kissed the top of his head, as a mother would her child. "Feel better now?" he questioned releasing the smaller man.

Callen stood for a second cocking his head to the side. "Ya know. I think it does."

The two started walking towards Hetty's office again.

"I have this other bruise, on my butt, from when you slammed me on the mat. You want to give that a kiss too? See if it makes me feel better?"

"Is that your clever way of telling me to kiss your ass?"

"Maybe," Callen replied cheekily.

Sam swatted him again as the two men entered Hetty's office with huge grins on their faces.

"Care to share?" Hetty inquired as she handed each of them a crystal glass with a few fingers of scotch.

The two men looked at each other. "Not really," Sam answered for both of them.

"As you wish." Hetty raised her glass high. "To a healthy and happy flu season. Next year, we break out the Hunga Munga. I have so wanted to try it out."

Callen looked worriedly at Sam over the edge of his glass. "She's kidding right?"

Sam took a sip from his drink. "Have you ever known Hetty to kid about her weapons? You could just try sitting still next year and rolling up your sleeve like a good boy."

Callen took a large gulp of his drink and suppressed a shutter as he listened to Hetty explain to Deeks exactly what a Hunga Munga was and how it was employed. "For the first time in your life you might be right Sam."

The End


End file.
